


Ci vuole un fiore

by Rina_Lee



Category: Assorti
Genre: Drama, Dystopia, M/M, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_Lee/pseuds/Rina_Lee
Summary: Для того, чтобы сделать всё, нужен цветок(с)Арт"Жизнь всегда найдет путь"по мотивам фика.





	Ci vuole un fiore

В столовой стоял негромкий шум.  
Позвякивала алюминиевая посуда, стучали и поскрипывали приборы, ударялись о стол кружки. Люди, сидевшие за длинными столами из прочного пластика, могли бы напоминать дружную компанию на праздновании дня рождения.  
Люди оставались людьми в любой ситуации. Даже здесь, в забаррикадированном бункере со спертым воздухом и скудной едой, они болтали о какой-то ерунде и смеялись над шутками друг друга. Генератор кислорода они старались включать, только когда дышать становилось совсем трудно, и по большим поводам.  
Сегодняшний ужин едва ли можно было назвать одним из таких.  
Марс положил в рот кусок невкусного синтетического мяса и начал его пережевывать. Вокруг сидело человек двадцать: в этом секторе их осталось совсем немного. Напротив с набитым ртом пересказывал какую-то историю Сникерс, справа от него с усмешкой щурился Пикник. Баунти лениво ковырялась в своей тарелке, Чупс сосредоточенно пыталась одновременно жевать и участвовать во всех разговорах, братья Твикс перебрасывались шутками, Натс с негромкими ругательствами пытался поймать связь. Орбит пугал Декера воодушевленными рассказами, а тот охотно пугался и пытался провернуть то же самое с Трекером. Поодаль сидели другие: одних Марс знал лучше, других — хуже; кто-то его временами раздражал, кто-то вызывал одобрение, кому-то он не доверял, за кого-то мог поручиться своей жизнью.  
Справа от него сидел Рафаэлло и молчал. Он был еще тише обычного весь вечер, едва ли произнеся несколько слов и улыбнувшись больше пары раз. Его грызло что-то изнутри, как и любого из них, но каждый справлялся с этим своим путем. Рафаэлло прижался на узкой скамье к нему ближе, чем была нужда и ближе, чем позволяли приличия, и Марс с трудом боролся с желанием закинуть руку ему на плечо и притиснуть к себе вплотную.  
Коротко остриженные волосы щекотали его ухо, когда Рафаэлло поворачивал голову и переводил взгляд с его лица на закрытую дверь в столовую. Периодически он нетерпеливо ерзал на скамье, словно не мог дождаться окончания ужина. Он почти ничего не ел, и Марс все больше ощущал, как аппетит пропадает у него самого. Остатки мяса он доедал, словно это была настоящая резина, а вовсе не переработанная.  
Когда Рафаэлло в очередной раз покосился на выход, Марс не выдержал.  
— Ты мне уже надоел, — тихо буркнул он и выбрался из-за стола. Рафаэлло тут же коротко улыбнулся и мгновенно подскочил на ноги вслед за ним.  
Поднявшись, Марс сделал знак Пикнику, и тот медленно опустил ресницы, демонстрируя, что понял и готов перенять командование. Сонное выражение лица могло бы кого-то обмануть, но цепкий насмешливый взгляд под полуопущенными веками портил всю картину.  
В их сторону устремились взгляды, но Марс ничего объяснять не стал. Рафаэлло подхватил со стола их тарелки и поспешил за ним, по пути запихивая их на тележку с грязной посудой.  
Когда дверь столовой закрылась позади них, Марс остановился и, скрестив руки, внимательно посмотрел на Рафаэлло.  
— Ну? — требовательно уточнил он. — Что успело произойти?  
— Не здесь, — Рафаэлло мотнул головой, оглянулся по сторонам и, потянувшись к его уху, сбивчиво зашептал: — Мне нужно тебе кое-что показать, ты можешь подняться со мной на крышу?  
Он отпрянул, и Марс поднял брови. Это было не в его духе.  
С тех пор, как они спрятались внизу, открытые пространства были слишком опасны для того, что вести на них праздные беседы. Там, наверху, воздух был чище и легче — городские генераторы кислорода работали намного лучше, чем их мини-аналоги, и никогда не отключались.  
Крыши были удобной мишенью для боевых вертолетов, гранат и снайперов, даже если бы последние ими заинтересовались. Последний раз наверху Марс был неделю назад вместе с Пикником — они быстро осмотрелись и скрылись, не пробыв там и десяти минут.  
Неудивительно, что Рафаэлло так волновался.  
Завидев, что Марс колеблется, он торопливо добавил:  
— Это правда важно. Ненадолго.  
Марс закатил глаза, но все-таки кивнул.  
— Если меня пристрелит какой-то мудак, не рыдай, — предупредил он и, развернувшись, зашагал вперед.  
Рафаэлло, просияв улыбкой, устремился за ним.

Через четверть часа они поднимались по полуразвалившимся лестницам высокого здания. Когда-то оно было офисным центром с большими подвальными складами и подземной парковкой, а теперь — просторным забаррикадированным бункером с бесполезной надстройкой поверх. Они редко поднимались выше первого этажа: остальные помещения были слишком легко доступными мишенями, а генератор кислорода работал только внизу.  
Они никому ничего не объявляли, но их положение было сложно назвать иначе, чем военным.  
За последние десять лет в мире успело измениться многое. Если бы какой-то нерадивый школьник из будущего писал конспект про их времена, он легко уложился бы в три пункта:  
1\. Ядерная война;  
2\. Постепенное вымирание растений;  
3\. Нехватка кислорода, повсеместное использование его генераторов и энергетические щиты, куполами охватившие большие города.  
Где-то среди этого затесалось бы тоталитарное правительство, ограничения и выбрасывание всех, не способных приносить пользу, прочь из-под купола. Еще через несколько лет проблема перенаселения вдруг сменилась бы резким упадком рождаемости, обязательной проверкой всех людей на фертильность, принудительным оплодотворением каждого способного организма. На фоне всего этого обязательно развилась бы до совершенства технология промывания мозгов, достигла бы пика разница между бедными и богатыми, упала бы еще ниже продолжительность жизни под загрязненным небом.  
Какая-то группа людей не стала бы это терпеть и отделилась бы, укрылась в забаррикадированном районе, который для прочих стал бы запретной, опасной, недоступной — желанной — территорией. Правительство вовсю распускало бы слухи о том, как страшно там жить, и никакой законопослушный гражданин не решался бы покинуть свой надежный дом ради беззакония, насилия и преступности гетто, и только такие же асоциальные элементы могли бы попытаться пересечь черту.  
Жители запретной зоны копили бы силы и собирали оружие, искали бы единомышленников и не теряли надежды когда-то добиться другой жизни.  
Но будущие школьники еще не родились, а история не знала сослагательного наклонения, и все, что могло произойти, уже произошло.  
Именно поэтому они поднимались по полуразвалившимся лестницам бывшего офисного здания, и вокруг них жили такие же искореженные, отчаянные и уставшие люди, внутри которых еще теплилась какая-то надежда.  
В руках Рафаэлло крепко сжимал какой-то неплотно закрытый холщовый мешочек. За ним он забежал перед тем, как они стали подниматься вверх, и теперь он нес его так, словно тот был бесценным и очень, очень хрупким.  
Так мог бы нести Марс самого Рафаэлло.  
Перед выходом на крышу они остановились. Пятнадцать этажей не были серьезной проблемой, но лестницы то и дело крошились под ногами. Старые здание разваливались, не поддерживаемые никем в даже малейшем подобии порядка.  
Когда Марс распахнул люк наружу и вытянул раскладную лестницу, Рафаэлло прерывисто вздохнул. Окна они никогда на открывали, но небо наверху — пусть загрязненное и тяжелое — все равно ощущалось иначе, чем спертый воздух подвальных помещений.  
Первым на крышу влез Марс, а затем, бережно прижимая к себе одной рукой мешочек, Рафаэлло последовал за ним. У верха Марс подал ему руку.  
Медленно, будто не до конца уверенный в реальности происходящего, Рафаэлло прошел от люка до потрескавшихся бортиков на краю крыши. Марс так же неспешно последовал за ним.  
Над ними раскидывалось сизо-серое, стальное, безнадежное небо. Черные тучи скомкавшегося смога напоминали плесень, покрывавшую поверхность зачерствевшего, несъедобного серого хлеба. Энергетический щит пробивался кое-где сквозь плотный заслон облаков, и небо за ним казалось подернутым помехами, как старый телевизор.  
Впереди расстилались серые, полузаброшенные строения запретной зоны. Где-то дальше, за линиями баррикад, находился цивилизованный город: правильный и законопослушный, с высокими стенами аккуратных домов и чистым стеклом окон, геометрически ровными площадками искусственных зеленых насаждений. В гетто не росло ничего: ни живого, ни созданного человеком. Они сами были здесь плесенью, уродливым пятном, разобраться с которым правительству все было недосуг. Выжигать целый район было опасно, убивать несколько тысяч людей — расточительно, вытаскивать их отсюда по одному и промывать мозги — дорого.  
Только поэтому они все еще существовали — пусть и в конвульсиях и корчах, но в относительной свободе, а не в тюрьмах и психбольницах.  
Рафаэлло остановился у самого бортика. В рассеянном свете прохладного солнца было видно, как он изменился: лицо побледнело, осунулось и заострилось, скулы стали такими, что о них, казалось, можно было порезаться. Подстриженные волосы едва прикрывали уши, и ветер легко трепал короткие пряди; все тело била мелкая дрожь. В руках он все еще неловко сжимал свой мешочек, и Марс попытался представить, что там может быть.  
Никакие мысли в голову не шли.  
— Ну? — просто для того, чтобы сказать что-то, осведомился Марс.  
Они стояли друг напротив друга, и Рафаэлло словно бы хотел прижаться к нему ближе, но не мог рисковать содержимым своего мешочка. Рассеянно Марс поднял руку и, устроив ее на его плече, подтянул его к себе на полшага. Рафаэлло чуть улыбнулся, и его дрожь поутихла.  
— Марс, — начал он все тем же тихим и немного взволнованным тоном, глядя вперед, на пустое и серое гетто. — Во-первых, то, что я сейчас тебе покажу, наверное, стоит сохранить в секрете. Я знаю, что ты это понимаешь и без того, но…  
Он замялся и помолчал. Марс терпеливо ждал, мягко поглаживая его плечо и спину.  
— Я нервничаю, — признался Рафаэлло через минуты, словно Марс не знал этого сам. — Хорошо. Давай я просто покажу тебе это, и все.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, он молча отвернул угол мешочка и протянул ему.  
В первую секунду Марс не поверил своим глазам.  
Мешочек был туго набит землей, а из-под коричневых комьев проглядывало несколько зеленых листьев на тоненьком стебельке.  
Это был росток.  
Настоящий живой росток.  
Марс поднял взгляд на Рафаэлло в немом вопросе.  
— Да, — подтвердил тот, снова немного нервно улыбаясь. — Это растение.  
— Они проросли, — утвердительно сказал Марс, и Рафаэлло кивнул.  
Марс хорошо помнил эту историю. Пять лет назад, когда они познакомились, Рафаэлло показал ему несколько упаковок семян, собранных им еще в той, прошлой жизни, и поделился с ним мечтой: однажды прорастить хоть одно их них. Марс тогда только усмехнулся этой затее — нынешний воздух, нехватка света и чистой воды с трудом позволяли зеленеть даже искусственным растениям, а настоящие вовсе не приживались нигде. Они ничего не знали о закрытых лабораториях цивилизованного города — там могло расти что угодно, но ни один из этих образцов еще не покинул защищенные комнаты.  
Ни один из этих образцов никогда не озеленит улицы гетто.  
Марс положил ладони поверх подрагивающих рук Рафаэлло на мешочек и поднес его к глазам.  
Он уже много лет не видел настоящей зелени. Тогда ему и в голову не пришло бы всматриваться в то, как просвечивает на тусклом солнце тонкий лист, как разбегаются жилки по полупрозрачной пластинке, как покачивается от ветра слабый стебель.  
Марс попытался сформулировать то, что он чувствовал, но ни одно из слов не передало бы и половины его ощущений.  
Едва ли он когда-то думал, что сможет так смотреть на чахлый росток.  
— Это красный клен, — тихо сказал Рафаэлло, когда они встретились взглядами. — Я пытался пять лет, расспрашивал у всех про образцы почвы, удобрения, пытался очистить воду, воздух, иногда просиживал над ними целую ночь с фонариком, когда ты бывал занят. Ни одно не всходило. Когда у этого появились семядоли, я думал, что это обман зрения. А потом он стал расти, и у него выросли настоящие листья, и… Господи, Марс, я и не думал, что это реально.  
В его глазах, кажется, мелькнули слезы, и он торопливо их сморгнул. Прикрыв глаза, он потянулся вперед, стараясь не коснуться ростка, и коротко коснулся его губ своими.  
Какое-то время они молчали. Марс думал о том, что когда-то этот чахлый стебель сможет стать высоким и мощным деревом, которое будет расти на главной площади гетто, которое станет символом того, что жизнь может возродиться даже здесь, в глухих заплесневелых развалинах.  
О том, что когда-то они, возможно, смогут подняться отсюда не силой оружия.  
— Нужно идти, — наконец очнулся Марс. — Здесь может быть опасно.  
Он отнял руки от мешочка и отстранился. Рафаэлло смотрел не него еще несколько секунд, а затем кивнул и снова прижал к себе свой росток. Края мешочка он бережно загнул.

Когда они снова спустились в столовую, ужин уже закончился, но все еще оставались на местах. Их отсутствия, казалось, никто не заметил. Пикник с тем же ленивым выражением лица следил за присутствующими и едва заметно качнул головой, как только Марс снова сел на свое место. Значит, за время их отсутствие не произошло ничего — ни хорошего, ни плохого.  
Это радовало.  
Рафаэлло так же спокойно сел рядом с ним — от его волнения не осталось и следа. Теперь он улыбался своей дружелюбной улыбкой, по-прежнему помалкивал и только отвечал на вопросы о том, где они были, что-то вроде «ходили прогуляться».  
В углу комнаты, которую они делили, лучи закатного солнца ловил будущий красный клен. Едва ли будущим деревом можно было считать чахлый росток, который мог и не пережить эту зиму, и Марс не строил никаких иллюзий на этот счет.  
Но Сникерс напротив едва не стоял на скамье, доказывая свою правоту братьям Твикс, Пикник зевал и иногда подначивал его короткими фразами, Баунти с Чупс что-то обсуждали вполголоса и то и дело поглядывали на присутствующих с ухмылками. Натсу все-таки удалось поймать сеть, и теперь уже он пугал Орбита и Декера последними новостями, а Трекер флегматично предполагал, сколько в них может быть правды.  
Справа от него по-прежнему сидел Рафаэлло и улыбался; и дело было, в сущности, вовсе не в клене.


End file.
